


Let the Conflict End

by TheAppleOfEvesEye



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adam and Gamora are gonna maybe have an almost fling but then totally not, After endgame, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But also Thanos is basically Batman, Groot is Rocket's son, It's like a fix it fic, M/M, Matis is basically written like a child, Multi, My writing is hot garbage, Peter Quill Feels, So is Drax if we're being honest, Soulmates, Souls touching across time, Spoilers, Thanos is a bad guy, but without anything being fixed, implied previous relationship, thor is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAppleOfEvesEye/pseuds/TheAppleOfEvesEye
Summary: Adam warlock has been added to the group. This takes place after End Game so MAJOR SPOILERS!So they're in space, Thor is a mess, Quill misses being with Gamora, and Adam keeps hearing Thanos in his headThe whole SoulShared experience in the Movies but y'know a fanfiction.Drax and Mantis are practically children.





	1. Out of our depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edithdraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edithdraws).



> I just wanted to Hoik Adam into the group dynamic. Don't care how how got there, but he there.  
> Thanos is Adam's soul mate (Y'know like in the comics, but "gay"er)  
> Gamora is still not with Quill yet. I kinda wanna explore Rider and Gamora a bit.

They stood against the bridge’s railing, Adam grasping his arms behind him. Quill was trying not to seem invested. The threads in his sleeve were pulled loose and his nails were sure to go next. The conversation was strained.

 

“If...If you are meant to be together, there is nothing in this world --or the next, that will keep you apart” Adam offered, glancing to meet his eyes.

 Peter flicked him a look, even smiling briefly, sinking deeper into his arms. Situations like this were difficult for Adam to understand. Did Quill want instead to have a person that he knew he wasn’t meant for? Didn’t he understand her need for space and individual aspirations? Was this something that others didn’t share with each other. The urge to consult his soul companion was swallowed hard. _Now wasn’t the time_. He smiled weakly. Even the thought was said in his voice. How pathetic.

 

“I mean,” Peter looked away, “ What if we aren’t?”

 Some questions were hard to answer with a mere sentence. But there wasn’t very much else Adam could offer.  He placed his hands against his back and stared for a long while.

 

“Then there are better paths to be walked down. Not all personal engagements are” he thought into himself, his failures successes, and desperate clawing for meaning. “ Destined to be”

IF there was someone qualified to talk on the matter, it surely wasn’t him. Adam was of a kind that relied solely on destined meeting and pure connection. His opinion on the matter came from a place of disassociation.  Which is why he decided to avoid it. What would anyone have to gain from his situation?

What peter needed at the moment, was perhaps Gamora. She had a magnetic way in which she both addressed and fully dismissed an issue. Adam himself spoke with her many a time about his own...longing. She, like most things, took on the task as if it were a battle. Was there any need to defend, attack, parry? Or was this a point in which to study the enemy and environment? IT helped most times in both convincing others of her ill preparedness with relationships, and how much they were convoluting their own feelings. How would she have addressed his own situation now, he wondered. What should have been his next move?

Peter took the time to retire to his chambers, or nook as it were better described. Which meant Adam was alone again, with his thoughts and the voices. _His voice._ Distractions were need.

He passed the cramped metallic entrance way only barely scraping his head on its ceiling, the place not built for someone of his size. The Common area was leagues smaller than the bridge, but was certainly more inhabited. Drax sat still transfixed on a rhythmic bowing of Mantis’ head to an array of pitched sounds. IT didn’t at all match the cadence of the sounds, but she was definitely enjoying the experience. Rocket was perched up in a nook trying desperately to catch his companion’s attention who zoned out through the window. His small form reached entirely away from any position that was comfortable, to lay a hand - paw?, on the man’s shoulder.

 

“Buddy, hey…”

 The man turned his head as a gesture of awareness, but his eyes were still locked on the vast nothingness of space. Rocket’s shoulders dropped. This was how it tended to be these days. After they briefly flew through a mist of debris that used to house the remnants of asgard, The man’s gaze was glued outside, lightning only barely rimming is iris. When It seemed that the man’s gaze were finally flicking down, Adam thought it best not to address the moment, but grazed some papers on his way out, taking the attention as he went.

 

“Warlock” Thor’s voice boomed, arms wide and expression jovial. “You’ve finally joined us!” HE clapped an arm up to Adam’s tall form and hauled him over to where his almost forgotten beer stood, chilled on the counter.Though his mind wavered, his strength certainly did not

“Hello, Odinson.” He tried to avoid the threatening eyes of Thor’s previous company, and instead crouched to fit himself into a Terran sized seat. “The area seemed rather “ HE risked a glance at Rocket, getting more bittered and resigned looks than he had expected. “ Cramped”

“Yes, surely it is” HE rolled his shoulders and reached for his scraggled beard, voice somehow larger “ Not all vessels and built for creatures like us” then shot a knowing look Adam’s way.

“No...they certainly are not” he said, hands feeling clammed on his knees. Thor spun over searching briefly for the forgotten beer he had, and grasped it, turning it to his head and allowing his eyes to lose their feigned luster. They remained in silence a moment before Thor thought it time to offer Adam a beer for himself. Regarding the small shake of Rocket’s head, he decided it was most effective to simply hold the glass container, and politely nod.

 

Adam did however eventually ask of Thor’s species, given that he was at least moderately larger than quill and the others, but not nearly as much so as Drax or remotely as much as himself. Thor’s eyes glistened in a way that Adam hadn’t yet seen and he set off into an expansive tail of Bor, father of Odin. Rocket didn’t interrupt once in it’s telling, leaving Adam to believe that he hadn’t told this tale to these people. But the way Thor moved to mirror looking into the eyes of expectant children, told him that he had in fact told it, many many times before.

Quill joined perhaps half way through, after hearing the commotion, and leaned himself against a wall, enthralled. Thor feigned raising his hammer, only slightly perturbed when a once resting Stormbreaker flung to his hand in response. He continued the story , ax in hand until he reached a tale that spouted a question from Mantis.

 

“The man in green was your brother? He sounds very sneaky”

 

And Thor paused, gait clearly shifting. “Why...why yes he was… “ He smiled in a way that was as much broad as it was miserable. “...was very sneaky”

 He brought StormBreaker down to the floor and gabbed up his beer once again, Eyes extremely sober. The story was over, whether he said it or not, and Mantis’ expression soured. Her apology hushed by Rocket before it could leave her lips. It was better that those who were returned to life, not speak on the dead.

The exchange confused Adam more than he believed it should. Hadn’t he been told that the Avenger’s prevailed? How then could some lives had been restored and not others? The Guilt in Quill’s eyes furthered the sensation. Why hadn’t Thor’s people been saved?

_It simply hadn’t been the concern at the time._

  
  
  
  



	2. Drift Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora..?

Gamora was found motionless, floating in the vastness of space. Thor saw but chose not to alert anyone. Instead he turned from the window and placed a hand on Rocket’s head. It was brushed off quickly and without a beat Thor placed it back, allowing his smile to grow sad as it had once been. Rocket took this as Thor opening up for once, but as the ship moved, Gamora’s drifting form became visible and he began to shake. He wasn’t racked with tears or sobbing, it was more like an unconscious tremor that began when he hit a feeling he couldn’t untangle. He saw her, understood what he saw, but couldn’t accept it. 

Thor pulled him into his chest anyway, drawing the attention of a once sleeping Groot. Rocket barely struggled, and that alone took the attention of Drax and consecutively Mantis as she was the one Drax was speaking to. And there, for everyone to see, was Gamora. 

The silence was so tangible that it waved it’s way into Adam’s meditations. He cracked an eye open and saw it himself. Aslow building dread rose along his neck and burned beside his eyes. 

 

“I am Grooot” Groot pronounced weakly

“Someone  _ stop the ship _ ? That’s what we’re doing” Rocket said finally, Weaseling out of Thor’s grip. He thudded onto the ground and threw his hands to the air. “How about ‘What the hell happened’ or ‘Are we sure that that’s….’”He pinched at his eyes trying to contain the feeling but ended up simply holding his face” how did we get so used to this?” His voice was marred and dark, feeling more intensely than the others. All but maybe Thor. Adam could feel their confusion at his statement which was notably aimed at the two survivors. They were the ones that had to get used to this. They were alive the last 5 years. The rest had no idea. At least those without psychic abilities, didn’t. Mantis and Adam shared a look.

“Someone wake Quill.” Rocket muttered assuming is position at the helm. The Ship came to an abrupt stop and successfully rattled Peter awake. “Tell him he can let his hopes down before his bones snap”

“What?” Peter asked confused stomping down the stairs. When looking for validation around the room, he saw everyone’s expression somber and on him. Everyone but Thor, who kept a small wet smile, and his body hunched away from the view port.

He paced over to the window and grew still. The wash of bleak blackness cradled her body in a deep blue halo. Like submerged in water, her hair flared and whipped in miniature waves. Quill hardly blinked taking it in. Not a soul on the ship felt they could breathe too loudly. 

 

“Are we sure that’s her?”

Rocket’s head turned to one side from large pilot’s chair. And he snorted. “Y’wanna check?” 

Quill spun around quickly exclaiming “Lets get her onto the loading dock”  

 

And they did, silently and slowly, they brought her onto the ship. Peter stood a pace or two away, the only sign of his apprehension. His expression was paused in blank concern. Not fear, not anxiety, just patience. Mantis and Adam layered their hands over Gamora’s head and focused. Adam’s eyes burned bright yellow, staining the socket around it a charred black. Quill waded forward unconsciously. His eye’s blinked rapidly as he looked to Mantis.

“It’s our Gamora” Mantis offered. Peter whipped around quickly grasping at his hair and let out short quick breaths. There was no way. He had to understand this. Gamora was the most dangerous woman in the universe, how could she have died? Right as the thought was going to present itself, Mantis spoke again. “ The one from our time, right Adam?”  

Adam wasn’t sure what the thoughts in her head meant, but he did see Quill in there quite a bit. He reverted, pupils still glowing and indistinguishable from the sclera (eyeball). The room heaved reliefs but still seemed a bit forlorn. 

“This Gamora did know you Quill. Would you….do you have a ceremony that soul partners share?”

The room looked to him, just as confused as Quill. 

“We’re you not?” He looked around, only finding Drax shaking his head “ Oh, I simply assumed. Either way, for friends then?”

Rocket stepped down from the helm, climbing along Drax’s arm to get a better look. 

“Yeah... we do”    
  
  


The Nova corp ships lay surrounding the empty plot of space. It wasn’t the same as Yondu’s but then again she wasn’t in the same thieving crew. The lights were replaced with directional blaster fire. Nebula has given her independent search a rest and joined them for the ceremony. Thor had done his hair and beard up, and took this moment the most seriously out of everything they’d gone through since Tony’s. He offered some prayer up and kissed his fist up to Valhalla and surely, his family. 

Adam Hissed to himself, Feeling the invasive voice boom in his head.  _ She was stronger than anyone she fought along side of. In many ways... Stronger than the man who killed her.  _ There was also a phase that he heard in a language that he didn’t understand. He repeated it Quietly as they sent Gamora off, earning him a sharp accusatory look from Nebula. As the light show began to fade off, she followed him to his corner of the bridge. The rest stood in a moment of quiet, holding one another.

Her blade cut cold into Adam’s skin before he could register her presence. Quill offered his loud ‘woah woah’s’ as she circled him along his space, the rest of the team looked their way. Thor remained, fist high, eyes wet.  

 

“How did you know that phrase?” 

“Nebula chill!” Peter started

“That is the ancient tongue of Titan. Only my father still knows it.” she took a small breath “knew it”

 

Before Adam could register what that meant, he saw the collection of violet lights that he normally took for the mental form of his soul mate. They wrapped into a large hulking form, about his height, but much broader.  _ Thanos _ his mind filled in. Her blade pressed deeper, piercing the skin.

 

“Nebula. Adam was just looking in Gamora’s mind to help us confirm which Gamora it was. He must have heard it from there” Quill stated as though it were the most straight forward. 

 

After a long, long moment the blade was removed and Nebula quietly apologized. Adam forgave her but his words --along with the words spoken around him, were silent. His eyes went to the violet figure staring at him from just beyond Drax, then focused on Mantis who was giving him a confused look before turning to see where he was looking. She bowed her head and took some steps away. Her face twisted into a moment of both remorse and regret, it washed over Adam’s body as though it were his own.

 

“They can’t blame you for something you didn’t know.” She glanced up at him “But I’m sure they’d have forgiven you if you did. They forgave me.” 

 

Beside her, a collection of feint blue light formed a Terran sized man then a planet with a face. It faded as quickly as it formed and she was gone.   

**Author's Note:**

> Listen  
> I don't finish fics. I've tried but my "writing mood" is temperamental. If you like this fic Awww thanks, but expect nothing. Feel free to harass me on tumblr to finish it.
> 
> Thadam is Canon already in the comics, bite me.


End file.
